


Madness

by Joy_Meathiel



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Upstead - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Meathiel/pseuds/Joy_Meathiel
Summary: Hailey's last day in New York. She heard a song that made her think of Jay. Of course she tells him :)
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 46





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic, please be kind, and please tell me where i can improve :) ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE! SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, they aall belong to Dick Wolf. And this amaze song, Madness, was written by Matthew James Bellamy and perfomed by Muse. You guys should listen! Its so peacefull and sexy, and totally remind me of Upstead.  
> I hope yous liked!

\-------- Madness ------------  
I, I can't get these memories out of my mind  
And some kind of madness has started to evolve  
I, I tried so hard to let you go  
But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah  
I have finally seen the light  
And I have finally realized  
What you mean  
Oh oh oh  
And now, I need to know is this real love  
Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?  
And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had  
Like some kind of madness  
Was taking control  
Yeah  
And now I have finally seen the light  
And I have finally realized  
What you need  
Mm  
And now I have finally seen the end (Finally seen the end)  
And I'm not expecting you to care (Expecting you to care)  
But I have finally seen the light (Finally seen the light)  
I have finally realized (Realized)  
I need to love  
I need to love  
Come to me,  
Trust in your dream  
Come on and rescue me  
Yes I have known, I can be wrong  
Maybe I'm too headstrong  
Our love is  
Madness

_ “So, how’s the bullpen without me?” Hailey asked trying to make conversation after a long day working with the FBI. It was her last night in New York, she was in her hotel room, bags already packed, her flight was the next morning. She was too anxious to go to bed, nothing to see in her tv, she missed home like crazy and decided to call her partner to feel better.

_ “Its alright I guess… except for the fact that I have to roll with Voight or Burgess all the time, can wait for Monday when you’ll be by my side” Jay says with a tired and happy (?) voice.

_ “And what’s wrong with Burgess?!” Hailey asked not understanding the matter.

_ “Well, nothing wrong, I like her, but… she talks a lot, all the time... I miss our mental talks you know… I guess the silence is too much for her…” Jays trying to explain...

_ “Ook then, only mental talks on Monday …” Hailey said messing with him.

_”C’mon, you get what I said, I don’t mind we talking, but Burgess and I don’t have much in common.

_ “You know, I heard a song today, remind me of you I guess” Hailey said, their relationship was getting close each day, Jay already said that he’ll go where she goes, although she was alone in Big Apple, but that was on her. She was hoping her return to Chicago would make them finally work their shit together. 

_ “Oh really?! Which song?” Jay said getting curious, but just as the words come out of his mouth he heard a noise coming from the other side of line.

_ “What’s was that? Room service?” He asked.

_”Its at my door, I didn’t order anything, just a sec, let me check.” Hailey said going to the door, as she peaked trough the door hole she saw a big chest that could only belong to the FBI agent that worked with her the last couple weeks.

_ “OA, hey! What’s going on?!” She asked surprise.

_”Hey! Nothing much.. Just came to see if your bags were packed… I though I would take you out to diner. The last one…” He said with a casual smile, trying to not give the wrong idea.

Hailey was not expecting that, she doesn’t like goodbyes, but OA was at her door, she couldn’t just say no, that would be rude, and he was a nice friend while she was in NY. A few seconds passed while they were standing in front of each other, until she heard a noise that bring her back to earth.

_”OA, come in, sit.. just let me…” She said pointing to the phone in her ear.

_ “Sorry Jay, OA is here.” She said trying to finish the call.

Jay felt a sting in the core as he heard her saying OA’s name, of course the guy would not miss the chance. It was Hailey for God sakes, last Friday night in NY city with a FBI agent. His mind could only take him in dark places. He could only hope she come back to him (?) next morning and luckily he’ll get lunch with her.

_ “Sure” he said trying to not sound jealous. “I’ll let you go, but lunch tomorrow is with me” failing at the task.

_ “Just one more thing” Jay said remembering the prior conversation, “what’s the name of the song?”

Hailey chuckle at his words, feeling things would finally work between them she answered the question, “Madness, Jay, that’s the name. Have a good night, see you tomorrow then. 

_”Night Hails…” Jay hung up the phone trying to stay positive. He was having good vibes from Hailey during this time apart, he really thought they were going to figure things out when she get back home. He didn’t think OA was going to make a move on her, but clearly, he was wrong. Jay take his clothes of and went to bed feeling defeated, he was trying not to think what Hailey and OA were doing, but didn’t think he was going to win this fight. 

_”So, just let me change and we’ll go?” Hailey said to OA, while he was playing a game in his phone, trying to not to listen the conversation.

_”Sure, I’ll be waiting in the hall” He said getting up from the chair. “I’m sorry, but, what’s madness?” He said, curiosity making the best of him.

_”Oh, that’s nothing” Hailey said trying to not give much attention to the topic. “ Its just a song I’ve heard today, remind me of Chicago.” She said so he’ll wont have any more questions..

_”Uh.. Ok, meet you in downstairs” OA said as he left the room.

Hailey open up her bag again, put on new clothes and went to find OA in the hall. It was almost 23:00pm, but NY is the the city that never sleeps…

“So.. Madness..” OA asked when they were leaving the hotel. “Are you sure this song reminds you of Chicago, not someone there?” He asked while opened the door from the cab that was parked in front.

_“I don’t know what you are talking about Agent Zidan” Hailey said with a quirk smile getting in to the car. If OA get the meaning of the song, Jay would too, if, and that’s a big IF, he’ll take the time to listen the lyrics.

OA took Hailey to a fancy Greek restaurant in NY, maybe this time she wouldn’t complain about the food, he really just wanted to thank her for the work they did over the time she spent there. It was not easy for him to be in the dark of the whereabouts of Maggie, but Hailey definitely help him.

Nearly 02:00AM OA was dropping Hailey back to the hotel, they were looking awkward at each other in the hall. Until he decided it to make less weird.

_”Big things are waiting for in Chicago huh” He said smiling. “Thanks for everything, it was really nice to have you here Chicago!” He squeezed her hand and give her a long hug.

_“I hope you find what you looking for” he said letting her go. Hailey let smiled at him. 

_“She’ll be back soon ok? Behave till then! Please don’t get shot.” She said messing with him. “And if you ever wanna try some good deep dish, give me a call.” She squeezes his hand back and went to her room. Her flight was in few hours, and thinking about what was waiting for her in Chicago was shoving her dreams away.

It was 09:00am and Hailey was in her seat, the plane was closing the doors and the signal to turn phones off was showing in the small tv in front of her. Jay didn’t text or call her this morning, so she turns the phone off and put it in her jacket pocket. Maybe he didn’t listen to the song after all, or maybe they had some case to work it out. She chose some sitcom to distract herself on the flight that was taking off, in 2 hours she would be home, and at list her bed would be there, waiting for her.

The plane made a bumpy land, making sure everyone knows they were in the windy city. While she was waiting for her luggage to show on the conveyor she pick it up her phone and turned on. Still no words from Jay.

She was walking out of arrival area and fear started to grow inside her, what if she got it all wrong?! Did she really send him a lyric of a song, like a crazy teenager in love!? Yep, she did! Oh no! She decided to call Vanessa to see if they were in a case. 

_”Hey girl! Guess who’s back?” She said trying to look happy.

_ “Hey bae! I miss you so much! Where are you?!” Vanessa said surprised.

_“I’ve just arrived, getting out of the airport now, you guys are working?” She asked.

_ “Nope, I was sleeping, Halstead said he was gonna pick you up. Did you guys miss each other?” Vanessa asked getting up. “ Do you want a ride? I can go there, just give me 10 minutes to get ready”.   
_“No, that’s alright, I sure we’ll find each other, if not, I uber myself home. Don’t worry ok? See you later, get back to sleep…” Hailey said trying to end the call and look for an Uber. Jay wouldn’t talk to Vanessa about them, she was sure of that. She probably spook him away with that stupid song. 

As she got out of the airport and headed for the pick ups area, she noticed a black truck parked on the police parking space. It was crowded, people coming and going, but her heart feel his presence first, it felt like it was gonna explode. She kept looking, trying to find her partner in that sea of people, until she sees, he was there, leaning in the wall, beautiful has always. 

Panic took over her body, making her stop, what should her say? Do? She was overthinking, it was Jay, her partner for the last 4 years, but the fear of loosing it all was overwhelming for her. Finally she felt his eyes on her, he started moving towards her and she decided, play it cool! Just chill, its gonna be alright… Her legs started moving in his direction again and she opened a small smile.

_”Hey” She said trying to keep her emotions inside.

_”Hey” He said, with a smile that could bright the whole city. “My phone is dead, I though i was gonna miss you in this airport” He said with guilty eyes.

“I miss you too” She replied, making a weird face.

“ Wait, what you said?” Realizing he’ didn’t said what she thought he said. 

He chuckled with her answer, look something in the horizon and look back at her.

“I miss you like hell Hails” he said while opening his arms around her, pulling her for long hug. 

Hailey felt like time has stoped, his warm body was all over her, she didn’t remember the last time they hug, if they ever hug like that. His smells remind her the ocean, so fresh, but so warm. And his heart beats, was like a drummer in rock show, so fast, so strong, she didn’t want to let go. Jay was clearly enjoying this hug too, his eyes were closed like, he was holding the most precious thing in his life. 

After what seemed a few minutes, they started to hear people passing by saying “ awn…” “that’s so cute”, and eventually they broke apart and smile at each other, while Jay pick up her luggage to put in the truck, Hailey took a deep breath and got in the car.

It smelled like Jay, she never smelled that scent before while working with him, probably her perfume made a mix with his scent. But now, it was all him. 

He got in the driver seat and said “ I know a I said yesterday that you were mine for lunch, but you’ll be mine for that the hole day, if that’s ok” His eyes were sparkling looking at her like he was trying to read her mind.

_ “ Ook” She said, not missing the “ you’ll be mine” in the sentence.

When he inserted the key in the ignition, the radio started to play a song. I was their song, he did listen after all. With that Hailey hands started to shake, and she hide it under her butt.

_“So…” she tried to be chill “ did you like the song?” she asked looking at road in front of them.

Jay didn’t know how to respond properly. In the morning, when he woke up, he was already late, he forgot to charge his phone and the alarm didn’t work. He only had time to take a shower and run trough the traffic to get in the airport in time. While he was driving, he remembered the song she said. He didn’t think it meant something, she said it reminded of him, and the name of the song was madness, she was messing with him so he thought. He choose the song on the media system of the car and started to listen. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was that a love song? IT WAS! His heart started to beat fast. She loved him!

Hailey was looking down now, the guitar solo was blasting on the speaker, the most important part of the song was coming soon, and Jay did not make a sound.

Jay was getting anxious, he need to tell her how he felt, but didn’t know how. 

He saw a resting Area Sign on the road and decided to take, Hailey look up not understanding where they were going and when she opened her mouth to ask, Jay parked the truck and got out. He was really in a hury, he went around the car and opened her door.

It was such a great timing, cause the dude on the song was yelling "I have finally realized, I need to love" He smiled at the lyrics and said:

_”Are we going to do this?” He was holding her waist looking at her with those blue eyes, searching for an answer. They were having one of those mental talks that he said the other night, and she understand it all, all the risks, their partnership, their friendship, their jobs… But her answer was simple:

“We are…” She said trying to control her breath, she was in the passenger seat, still hiding her hands.

And that’s when he move his hands from her waist to her face, those blue eyes locking with hers, trying to find the permission to get into their new phase of this relationship. 

She close her eyes and felt his lips on her lips. He was slow, asking for permission to get inside her for the first time. Her hands decide to participate in the moment too, they held his neck and his hair giving goosebumps on him. After some time, they decide it was time to breath again, he touch his forehead in hers, taking a deep breath.

“ Madness ” He said smiling and pulling her for a hug. Hailey smiled, two hugs in 10 minutes, that was a record.

\----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
